catacomb_kidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Stats
A Kid's Stats determine their various passive qualities, from damage to sight radius to sprint speed. A Kid's stats are randomly determined (within a set range based on class) at the beginning, affected by their gear, and are improved with an Orb of Leveling. Through an Orb, a Kid can also gain stat-linked Boons, which are specific skills. Strength "The only stat that matters to a Real Kid." STR is very straightforward: Deal more damage. That's all. Given as a range 'x to y', the first number is the base damage dealt, and the second is the maximum damage potential. 'Leveling' *+1 to min/max attack power *Also enables a powerful kicking attack that is done by rolling and holding down attack. Unlike Mighty Stomp, it strikes enemies to the side of the player. Only possible if the player took Pounce as the previous STR boon. **If you have the DEF boon, Disarm, as well as the STR boon, Grapple, enemies will be disarmed when you throw them. Synergizes with elemental footwear. ***Will also grant the weapon skills for a weapon that is already hated as well. Video Defense "Tough! Be tough!" Take less damage. Very simple. The higher your DEF, the more likely your enemies strikes will only do the lower end of their STR range. Be wary of foes with high defense. 'Leveling' *+ Damage Reduction *'Disarm '''works with the Bully's power strikes **To test further: High DEF values grant immunity to certain conditions; notably, the headache condition given to the '''Tinkerer' after repairing their bot. // Perhaps a table of DEF to immunity values here? Speed "The early bird slaughters the other birds." SPD increases attack and movement speed. Landing many strikes in rapid succession will leave your foes dead before they can react. The movement bonus imparted has its largest effect while sprinting. 'Leveling' *+ Attack speed *+ Movement speed *Mighty Stomp Mechanics: * Synergizes with elemental footgear: ** Any "Ice" or "of Frost" freezes the floor for 5-6 tiles around and slightly (less than a Potion of Ice) freezes enemies in that area. ** "Charged" will cause you to fall quickly and will charge everything arround you, if used near water it will also get charged with electricity. ** "Of Blazing" sets the surrounding floor on fire, with a slightly larger area than if a Brazier was knocked over. * Mighty Stomp quickly wears down footgear: damaging in 3-4 stomps, with destruction in 1-2 more. Magic "A stat for cowards, if you ask me." Having higher MAG increases your total energy (the pink bar below your health), and grants increased spell charges each time the stat is leveled up. Some spells also have effects that scale with higher MAG. 'Leveling' *+1 Spell Charges *+1 Max Energy *Siphon mechanics Magic buff from enemies will be stolen and converted to charge spells, the player will actively siphon magic from around him when casting a spell. If the right kind of charges is siphoned the spell will be free (of charge). The spirits in the Anticropolis can be killed easily by siphoning them. Intelligence "Brains are for people who are too dainty for real adventure." Higher INT increases your vision range, makes traps easier to spot, and assists in identifying items. INT also increases the rate at which energy regenerates. Functions of Intelligence: * Helps a Kid's class ability: ** Bullies gain more taunt orbs. ** Wanderers have a larger ping radius. ** Poets gain more uses of their Tome. * When upgrading INT from the Orb of Leveling, one potion is identified. ** If the Kid is Stowing an unidentified potion while they level up, that potion will be identified. Otherwise, a random potion is identified. * Increases the rate at which a quality of a held potion is identified (Cool, Thick, Fizzy). With high enough INT, it is possible to fully identify a potion(getting its name) while carrying it. * Unlocks a Kid's potential with using amulets, identifying the amulet at 3 INT and mastering it at 8 INT 'Leveling' *+ Identify an item *+ See Further *+ Energy Regen *Calculations mechanics When wielding a soul-weapon, a blue charge bar over the player will indicate the amount of time left before getting weakened if the soul-weapon is not fed. Luck "Even gamblers don't leave everything up to chance." Any situation in which chance plays a role, LUC will weight those odds in your favor. Getting loot? Critical hits? Surviving deathblows? Why leave it up to chance when you can make yourself lucky? Situations affected by Luck: * One can get "lucky" when opening a chest or taking a deathblow that would normally kill the Kid. A sound effect will play and the green text "lucky" will appear over the Kid's sprite. The Boon: Wellwished deals with this occurrence. ** When opening a Chest, one has a chance to get "lucky". Normal Chests will either give a better item or more than one item - never a book or a potion. Fancy Chests will always give two items. ** Conversely, one can get "unlucky", which appears in red text. An unlucky chest will either have a book, a bad item, or (most likely) no item at all. ** When the Kid takes a hit that would kill them, they instead take no damage at all. This does not apply to damage from floor spikes or hammer traps. ** Determines if a multicast will take one additional charge from one of the spells. * Luck increases the frequency of critical strikes. Critical strikes are denoted by a green streak following the weapon during attacks, and are not exhausted until they land a hit. Critical strikes occur at regular intervals of landing hits upon enemies: A character with 0 Luck will gain a critical strike after every 15 hits landed on enemies; a character with 2 Luck will have a critical strike after every 13, with 5 Luck after 10, and so on. 'Leveling' *+ Critical Hit Frequency **Pilfer Mechanics * If the player has empty equipment slots (helmet, weapon, stow slot, etc.) they will try to steal equipment from an attacked enemy in order to fill that missing equipment. In the event of the player having more than one piece of equipment equipment, the order of priority for stealing is as follows: Stowed, weapon, helmet, shoes. Armor and shields cannot be stolen. * One may press the 'pick up/use' button while rolling past enemies to force a steal, even while fully equipped. * If you have the STR boons: Grapple and Disarm, you will be able to throw an enemy's own weapons at them after a successful grapple. This weapons are thrown in a manner similar to the "hates weapon" throw. Category:Mechanics